The Legend Of Starfire Continues
by shadowsunknown
Summary: What if Robin was wrong and it wasn't a dream? What if Slade came back to Star then what? Well You'll just have to read to find out...


**Chapter 1**

Starfire stretched and yawned when she woke up, her eyes not even open to view the crack of daylight. When she did open her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in her normal everyday bedroom. The Tameranian squealed with fright for the room she woke to.

It had different walls, a different arrangement, everything was different. She ran down the stairs to Slade's chair where he would usually sit. But instead of Slade sitting there, she saw Slade's shattered, or maybe even one of his Minion's mask. She gasped, studying the object. Until, she noticed everywhere she looked a Slade who was ambushed would be lying on the floor.

Again she gasped, looking scared, she'd felt some presence around. With a star bolt in her hand, She started to walk around. Until she saw a robin sitting atop a not so broken mask, pecking at it. When she noticed it was a friend, her bolt faded away."Robin why are you pecking at that?"

She was very confused, why was there just an ordinary bird in Slade's lair? She neared closer to it. But she couldn't move, something dared to hold her back, and that something came toward her, shocking her. The pain stabbed at every corner of her body and she screamed for life, with her eyes sealed tightly.

The robin flew to a Slade's shoulder, pecking at his mask. Star smiled at the sight of it. She was happy that he'd given him what he deserved. But, Slade wasn't surprised at this. He squeezed the bird and it flew across the room. Her eyes flickered to the ground, still showing the smile that soon disappeared. Her head narrowed to the ground, copying her sad eyes.

"I hope you liked your trip to the past..." Slade started walking toward her.

Star knew what she had to do. She ran over to the poor small bird, picking it up. When she had him around her palm, she stroked his back. "I will not let you the 'tolerate' friend Robin!"

A star bolt started to appear in her hand, now green, red, and yellow, as her old powers started to mix with her new ones. The Little Robin got scared, flying to the ground, and turning into a human. Star eyed him out the corner of her eye. But with the star bolt appearing in the palm of her hand, Slade walked over to her and gripped her fist hardly. Starfire's eyes closed tightly. "Let...go..."

Slade obeyed her command, and she fell to her knees. If Starfire wasn't in any pain right now, she would've noticed that it was the exact same boy who was on top of the building with her. He stepped behind the madman like he was just exploring. Especially with that emotionless face. But for some reason he was wearing _Robin's_ outfit this time. The torn cape hanging only inches above his shoes. Obviously, he had to be the same height and weight as Robin to wear that. Except the only difference was, he had no hair gel or mask. Why was he wearing that anyway?

He took Robins ancient bird-a-rang out of the utility belt and started scratching at Slade's back, until, he got to his ancient skeleton side. He shuddered at the sight of it. Slade turned around in frustration, the tool scraping around his metal suit. He stood high over the weak, powerless boy who was morphing back into a bird. To once again fly away to safety.

Slade endlessly looked for the scrawny boy, staying in one spot. But What he didn't notice was, he had landed on one of his moving gears. Leaving the old `man in confusion; Starfire, appeared behind the man, aiming a starbolt at him. But something pulled her back. The fake Robin stared at the sad Starfire in confusion for a moment but the confusion never left his face. Why wasn't she throwing her starbolt in victory?

Starfire's fist started throbbing, and she let her green aura around her fist disappear.

Robin then dropped down from a moving gear. "What was that?"

Star turned around, still sad. "Friend, it is..." She smiled, her head tilting up. "Glorious to see you..."

She looked down again, her new smile going away. This wasn't her Robin.

"Of course he's not the real Robin..."

_'Who was that? It sounded like Slade. But he's dead. And the fake Robin stood still staring into space?' _Starfire thought. The beautiful alien was confused.

Slade came up behind her with a trigger."I've been...Testing you. See how much you still care about your old _friends_."

Starfire turned around scared. Everything turned virtual. Then it changed to a normal, clean-Slade's lair.

Starfire screamed in anger. "Test? You _are _psycho just like friend Robin-" She yelled, but Slade interrupted her with a shock of pure pain. Then she was out cold.


End file.
